This invention relates to a guide fence for a cutting tool. In particular, it relates to an end fence which supports a workpiece whilst allowing different cuts to be made in or through the workpiece.
Typically, a fence is used with a saw blade assembly and table, with the workpiece being supported on the table and against the fence. The saw blade assembly is adapted to make both mitre and bevel cuts. In order to allow for this range of cuts to be made, the fence is provided with an opening to allow passage of the blade as a cut is completed. Whilst the opening is essential to enable completion of the cut, it unfortunately removes support at the rear edge of the workpiece, thus allowing splintering of the workpiece to occur.
In an attempt to alleviate this problem, it has been known to provide a plastic insert around the opening to support the workpiece and which the blade can enter without causing damage to the blade. After successive cuts have been made, however, the insert is gradually destroyed and needs to be replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,693 discloses a guide fence for a spindle moulder comprising a plurality of stacked members, wherein the members are independently moveable to adjust the size and shape of the gap between them to accommodate variously sized and shaped cutting mechanisms.
However the members provide the workpiece support, and hence accuracy is potentially a problem with these moveable elements. Secondly, it is difficult to position the moveable elements.